The invention is based on a quantity regulating valve for delivering a desired amount of fuel. A valve of this kind has been disclosed in DE AS 1 025 693, in which a valve closing member is provided, which can be moved in a through bore and has two annular collars, each having a side oriented toward the other is embodied as a smooth sealing face. These sealing faces cooperate with flat seat faces, which define the outlet of a through bore into control chambers. Lines lead from these control chambers to pressure sources or discharge chambers. An outlet branches off centrally from the through bore and can be connected to one of the control chambers depending on the position of the valve member. This valve is thus embodied as a reversing valve and switches to either the one connection between the one control chamber and the outlet or the other connection between the other control chamber and the outlet. When the electromagnet is not excited, a compression spring closes one of the connections. The known valve is embodied so that it switches with small switching magnets at a high pressure level.